Une Dernière Fois
by MaCkY x3
Summary: Harry et Drago passent leur dernière nuit ensemble... One Shot! Yaoi.


Harry s'approcha lentement du blond avec une démarche féline. Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son vis-à-vis et ils rapprochèrent leurs visages de façon à ce que chacun sente le souffle de l'autre sur sa bouche.

Drago prit les devants et embrassa lentement Harry qui se délecta du goût des lèvres de son partenaire. Il entreprit d'approfondir leur baiser chaste en un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Harry attrapa les hanches du blond pour sentir son corps contre le sien.

Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, geste qui le rendait fou.

Harry mit soudain fin à leur baiser, ce qui fit gémir Drago de protestation, pour planter ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux adamantins du blond, de son blond.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- J'aimerais que cette nuit dure toujours …

Comme seule réponse, Drago l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Moi aussi Potter, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres du jeune brun.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs corps réagissaient de façons similaires et évocatrices du besoin que chacun entretenaient en lui. Harry plaqua Drago contre un mur de la chambre de ce dernier. Il plaça sa jambe entre celles de Drago qui gémit doucement, puis qui, ne tenant plus, commença a faire bouger ses hanches au rythme effréné de leurs baisers.

Bientôt, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de Drago, si cela était possible. Leurs virilités étant collées l'une à l'autre, leurs mouvements de hanches se firent soudain plus forts. Puis Drago stoppa quelques instants leur baiser pour aller mordiller l'oreille du Survivant. Celui-ci gémissait tendrement. Drago revint vers la bouche d'Harry, y déposa un léger baiser et descendit cette fois dans le cou du brun. Il l'embrassa et le lécha car il savait qu'Harry aimait ça. En effet, chez le brun la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa les cheveux de Drago et attira sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Drago glissa une de ses mains dans la chemise d'Harry tandis que l'autre était placée sur la nuque de celui-ci. Harry se laissa faire quand Drago lui retira sa chemise. Il se laissa aussi faire lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond sur son corps. Drago mordilla les tétons du brun, traça avec sa langue une ligne partant de la clavicule d'Harry, passant par son nombril et s'arrêtant au niveau du pantalon du brun. Harry soupira.

-Dray…

-Oui ? demanda innocemment celui-ci.

-…Recommence ce truc…, implora Harry.

Drago sourit et remonta lentement vers la clavicule d'Harry, en parsemant son chemin de baisers sur le corps si attirant de celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il recommença donc ce chemin si excitant. Ensuite, il remonta à la bouche d'Harry pour satisfaire son envie d'embrasser ce brun aux lèvres si parfaites. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, après plusieurs minutes de baisers passionnés, leurs lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges. Ce fut au tour de Drago de se laisser faire lorsque Harry lui retira sa chemise. Il embrassa le petit tatouage de son ange blond, qui représentait un H entrelacé dans un serpent. Harry sourit et regarda son propre tatouage, représentant lui un D entouré d'un lion. Leurs tatouages étaient placés au niveau du cœur, comme une promesse indélébile d'un amour éternel. Harry mordilla les tétons de Drago, comme celui-ci l'avait fait avant, et embrassa son corps. Drago défit la ceinture du brun, fit descendre son pantalon au sol, caressa le corps d'Harry en s'arrêtant a l'élastique de son caleçon. Harry ne tenait plus. Il regarda Drago avec des yeux suppliants. Il savait que le blond n'y résistait pas. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent a Harry des heures, Drago retira le caleçon d'Harry et prit dans sa bouche le sexe de ce dernier qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il commença alors des va-et-vient. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se retira de la bouche de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien contre toi, mais je ne veux pas venir comme ça.

-Ah. Mais 'Ry tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, on ne l'a jamais vraiment fait. T'es sûre d'être prêt ? Je veux pas te…

-Tu parles trop Drake. Si je ne suis pas prêt maintenant, on n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. J'espère que tu te rends compte…

-Oui…Plus que jamais.

-Donc, ferme la et retourne toi.

-Harry ! T'as vu comment tu parles ?

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du blond.

-Allez au petit trot Dray. Hahaha !

-'Ry ! Vraiment tu me…

Drago n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par les lèvres si douces d'Harry qui se collèrent contre les siennes. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, un Harry nu sur lui. Un Harry nu qui s'empressa de déshabiller son partenaire. Il observa longuement le corps fin du blond. Ses muscles se dessinaient sous sa peau si claire. Il avait beau paraître maigre, il était assez musclé. « Tout en finesse » remarqua Harry. Il regarda ensuite le visage si parfait de Drago. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux bleus glaciers. Ses pommettes hautes rougissaient au fur et à mesure qu'Harry détaillait le blond. Sa bouche, fine à l'image du reste, offrait enfin de la couleur à ce corps si pâle. Elles étaient rouges et enflés, à cause (ou grâce) au baisers d'Harry.

-T'as bientôt fini ? Je sais que je suis parfait mais pour le coup c'est gênant.

Harry sourit à l'entente de la voix sarcastique du blond.

-Oui très cher Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Drago grimaça lorsqu'Harry prononça son nom complet.

-Pardon Drake. J'voulais p….

Drago tira Harry a lui. Il mit toute sa rage dans son baiser. Il prépara Harry à entrer en lui. Une fois qu'Harry fut prêt, Drago entra en lui doucement, pour ne pas le blesser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le demanda a Drago que ce dernier entra plus profondément et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Demain…, commença Harry.

-Chut mon Ange, ne parle pas de demain. Pour le moment, nous sommes ensemble.

-En tout cas, c'était merveilleux…

Drago sourit à l'idée qu'Harry ai pu apprécier ce qu'il venait de faire. Habituellement, la première fois est un souvenir douloureux. La, Harry s'extasiait littéralement.

Le couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago murmura trois mots a Harry. Trois petits mots. Qui lui firent verser des larmes de bonheur.

-Je t'aime.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Drago a été exécuté il y a trois jours. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu survivre jusque la. Il était tellement beau le jour de sa mort dans son costume noir. Droit, grand, fier. Comme un Malefoy en fait. Pourtant, je l'ai vu. L'unique. La seule larme qui a dévalé sa joue au moment de son cri et de l'impact de l'Avada Kedavra. Ais-je été le seul à la voir ? Sûrement.

Je ne vivrais pas plus longtemps. Il est temps pour moi de le rejoindre. Il m'a pourtant dit et répété sans cesse que je devais rester avec vous ici. Je ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop dur. J'essaye de me dire qu'il est bien la haut, qu'il m'attend. Que je dois rester avec vous pour que vous ne souffriez pas. Mais je vois que vous souffrez a me voir ainsi. Alors je m'en vais. Je l'aime tellement Hermy. Ron, prends ma cape d'invisibilité, elle t'a toujours fait rêver. Occupe toi bien d'Hermione.

Je vous aime.

Harry. »

« Voici la lettre qui a été retrouvée près du corps sans vie du Survivant, Harry Potter. Il semblerait qu'il se soit donné la mort après l'exécution de son amant le mangemort Draco Malefoy. Comme vous le savez tous, les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, aujourd'hui mort, ont été exécuté il y a maintenant quatre jours pour leur participation a l'envie de destruction de Vous-savez-qui. Ils ont donc été tués par le sortilège Avada Kedavra… La suite p.6. »

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voila c'est ma première fiction alors j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! C'est un One Shot alors n'attendez pas de suite D. Dites moi c que vous en pensez avec des Reviews ! Merci !!


End file.
